


Drift (in)Compatible

by rage_quitter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not exactly hate sex but theyre not friends, associates with benefits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Tensions run high during a mission, and Cayde's got an idea for... releasing it.





	Drift (in)Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this is for naked-exo on tumblr thanks 4 the idea nifty

Cayde sucked in a breath as hands hauled him upright.

“Come on, move,” the man who people called the Drifter snarled at him.

Cayde cursed and stumbled after him. “I hate this,” he hissed as they bolted. “And also you.”

“Bitch at me later!” Drifter fired one handed behind them. The Fallen screeched as they gave chase. “We better get paid double for this.”

Cayde stuck a tripmine grenade to the wall. “Go right! Right!”

Drifter skidded as he hurried to turn the corner. Cayde sprinted behind him. There was a burst behind them, and a shriek of pain. 

It bought enough time. 

Eventually the Fallen’s war snarls faded into distant howls and barks. The two slowed, panting for breath. 

“Here, c’mon,” Drifter whispered, pulling open a door to a small, dark room.

Cayde didn’t question him, instead sinking to the floor inside.

Drifter closed the door and jammed a chair under the knob. Sundance appeared with a soft glow to illuminate the room.

“We’ll rest here for a bit,” Drifter said. He plopped beside Cayde. “Wait for the Fallen to get bored of us, and then we move out.”

“This was stupid,” Cayde grumbled. “What a dumb idea.” He checked Ace and sighed. “Low on ammo, too, ain’t that just peachy?”

“Ah, lighten up,” Drifter said. “I’ve been in worse situations than this.”

“It’s pretty crap,” Cayde muttered. “Company sucks.”

“Yeah, you ain’t the most charming of individuals, either,” Drifter quipped back, clearly annoyed.

“Maybe not to you. Asshole.” Cayde scoffed and waved Sundance away, plunging the room into shadow. “And now we’re stuck here. Great plan, genius.”

“Oh, do you have a better one?” 

“Doesn’t matter now, does it? Shut up.”

“You’re such a--”

“Shut up,” Cayde hissed, snapping his head toward him.

He hadn’t realized how close Drifter had leaned toward him. The orange glow of his jaw cast shadows across Drifter’s face.

Drifter’s eyes widened in surprise.

Neither of them moved for a long beat.

Then Drifter’s dark eyes flicked down. Just enough.

Cayde narrowed his eyes. “Somethin’ on your mind?” he said, voice low.

“No.”

Cayde pressed. “Sure about that?”

Drifter curled his lip. Cayde could just barely see his pupils blown out and dark. “What are you suggesting?” he asked bluntly.

Cayde snorted. “Take a guess, dumbass.”

Drifter grunted in annoyance. His hand moved viper-quick to snatch the hood of Cayde’s cloak. He yanked him forward.

Teeth tapped against metal as Drifter slotted their mouths together.

Cayde grabbed one of Drifter’s stupid belts and used it for leverage to shift their aggressive kiss. It wasn’t softer, but more like an actual kiss than what Drifter was going for. The guy probably didn’t kiss many exos. 

There was a solar heat powered by irritation and adrenaline still coursing through Cayde’s wires. 

Drifter tightened his grip and pressed his other arm to the wall for balance. He pulled away just long enough to swing his leg over Cayde’s lap. He fell back down on him a little heavily, but Cayde was made of metal, so it probably just hurt Drifter more than Cayde. If it did, he didn’t show it, instead pushing Cayde into the wall and kissing him again.

Cayde grabbed at his thigh and squeezed lightly. He could definitely appreciate the man’s appearance, annoying as he could be. He was good-looking. Not a bad kisser, either. 

Drifter shoved at Cayde’s head and moved his mouth. Teeth scraped at wires of Cayde’s throat. “What’d you have in mind, hotshot?” Drifter hissed into him.

“Gotta pass the time somehow.”

“No shit.” Drifter bit at a rubbery faux muscle, making Cayde twitch. “Hmph. Lube?”

“Shit.” Cayde grimaced. “Nope.”

“Damn it.”

“Why, you lookin’ to get fucked?”

“Or the other way ‘round. Don’t mind.”

Cayde angled his head for him. “Eh, s’fine, plenty other options.”

“Well, what do you want?” He sounded impatient.

Cayde tugged his hair, earning a sound somewhere between a hiss of pain and a moan. “Put that stupid snarky mouth to better use,” he said.

Drifter bit him harder and shoved himself backwards. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he snapped as Cayde reached for him. 

Cayde lifted his hands.

Cayde’s armor clanked as Drifter yanked at him, and both of them froze. The silence stretched on for a few heartbeats before Drifter sighed and moved again, more careful now. 

Cayde shivered as Drifter yanked down his pants enough for his half-hard cock to spring free. 

Drifter blinked and shook his head.

“What?” Cayde asked. 

“Exos,” Drifter muttered.

“What?” Cayde asked again, miffed. “Shut up.”

Drifter scoffed and grabbed Cayde’s hip. His other hand slid over Cayde’s metal plating before he tentatively brushed his fingers against his cock. 

Cayde’s optics flickered off for a moment at the touch. 

Drifter set to exploring him, almost agonizingly teasing about it. Cayde wondered idly how he thought about it, the texture of the sapphire-colored silicone, and then didn’t really care when Drifter swiped his thumb over his head. 

“Huh,” Drifter murmured. “Didn’t realize you had…”

“What? Pre?”

Drifter made a face. “Eugh, I hate talking about it, never sound sexy saying things out loud.”

“Dick. Cock. Come--”

“Fuckin’ hell, shut up,” Drifter grumbled. 

Cayde inhaled sharp as Drifter wrapped his hand around him and gave a sharp tug. His hands fell beside him, tightened in his cloak. 

Drifter stroked his cock, a bit slowly, until Cayde was hard in his hand and tightening his jaw. His hips twitched with the effort of not jerking into his hand. 

Drifter sprawled between Cayde’s thighs and grabbed his hips. “Don’t fuck my mouth,” he warned.

Cayde gave a thumbs-up. 

Drifter dove down and licked a long, hot stripe up Cayde’s cock.

Cayde’s head thunked against the wall with a soft groan. 

His beard scratched a little, but it was still good. Really good--the man knew how to use that snarky mouth of his for sure. He started to lap at Cayde’s head and paused.

“Uh. Cayde.”

“Huh?” Cayde blinked at him through the cloud of lust.

“Why the fuck does your come taste like vanilla?”

Cayde stared at him for a second before pressing his hand to his mouth to smother laughter. “Oh! I forgot about that!” He grinned. “Flavored come. They make regular salty-tasting stuff but where’s the fun in that?”

“Fuckin’ exos,” Drifter said. He shook his head. 

“I mean, if you’re not for it,” Cayde started. 

“Never said that.” Drifter ducked down again. 

Cayde tried to be quiet. He lowered the volume of his voice modulator as Drifter mouthed at his head. His fingers twitched in his cloak. 

Drifter tightened his fingers on Cayde’s hips and let his jaw go slack. 

Cayde groaned at the wet heat around him. His back arched a little with the effort of not jerking into his mouth.

Drifter slowly bobbed his head, rubbed his tongue in ways that made something like arc shoot through Cayde. 

Fingers snagged Cayde’s wrist. Cayde blinked down at Drifter.

Drifter pulled off his cock, lips shiny with saliva. “Don’t say anything,” he hissed. He tugged Cayde’s hand to his head and curled his fingers.

Cayde grinned slowly as he knit his fingers into Drifter’s hair. 

“I said don’t say anything!” Drifter bared his teeth, but he was breathing hard, face flushed, eyes hungry.

“I didn’t,” Cayde started.

Drifter grunted in annoyance and went down on him again. 

Cayde hissed and pulled his hair at the scrape of teeth. “Easy,” he warned.

Drifter offered a finger in response and shifted his shoulders. 

“Oh, fuck,” Cayde gasped unwittingly as Drifter dropped his head to take in as much of his cock as he could. 

Drifter hummed around him. Cayde tightened his legs and let his head roll back. His optics flickered off as he focused on the heat, the fingers that dug into the spaces between his plates, the light scratch of his beard against his sensors. By the Light, how was he so good with his damn tongue?

Cayde gripped his hair harder, unintentionally pulling his head in. He stopped fast and managed to get out an apology. 

Drifter grunted and pulled off again, breathing hard and fast. He looked wildly eager. Cayde could’ve choked on his tongue if he had one. Was Drifter getting off by blowing him? Of course he had an oral fixation. “Go ahead,” he croaked.

Cayde blinked. “Huh?”

Drifter huffed and pressed his lips against Cayde’s cock. “Just fuck my mouth already before I change my mind, bastard,” he snapped.

Well. In that case.

Cayde tightened his hand in his hair and yanked. Drifter outright moaned at that and sank back on his cock. 

The angle sucked, but Cayde didn’t care. He braced himself and jerked his hips, thrusting hard into Drifter’s mouth with a curse. He did that a few times until Drifter shoved at him.

“Stand up,” Drifter rasped. “Fuck’s sake, this isn’t working.”

Cayde scrambled upright, only to stagger as Drifter got to his knees, grabbed his thighs, and got back on his dick. Oh, that was better, much better. Maybe Drifter would stay on his cock instead of pulling off again to run his stupid, talented mouth. He looked really good on his knees, too. 

When Cayde thrust into his mouth this time, he could feel Drifter groan around him. He was absolutely getting off on it. Cayde shuddered and held him still by the hair. 

Drifter tugged at his ass, encouraging him. 

If he insisted.

Cayde was more than happy to fuck into his mouth. He felt so good, and Cayde was annoyed by that, but he was too damn horny to care too much right now. He could hear him whining and choking through the whir of his fans and the pounding of his coolant. 

His pace stuttered. He needed to come, needed to finish. Cayde started to loosen off his hair in warning. 

Drifter squeezed his ass and swallowed.

Cayde cursed and gave a few final rough thrusts before going rigid. His optics glitched out, everything going blissful and white for a moment as he came.

He gasped out for breath as Drifter slowly pulled off. Cayde leaned back against the wall and looked down.

Drifter stuck out his tongue to try to lick the come from his beard. “Alright,” Drifter rasped. “Yeah, the vanilla ain’t so bad.”

Cayde snorted and fixed his pants. “See? Exos.” He sank to the floor with a grunt. “Fuckin’ hell, Drifter.”

Drifter grinned. Seemed Cayde hadn’t been able to fuck the cocky smirk off his face. 

Cayde hummed and raked his eyes over him. “C’mere.”

“What?”

Cayde rolled his eyes. “Uh, your turn? Unless you don’t wanna, that’s fine, whatever. Just offering.”

“Yeah, no offense, but I don’t think you can really suck me off.”

“I got hands, don’t I?” Cayde wiggled his fingers at him. “Nothin’ wrong with a little handy between pals.”

“I ain’t your pal.”

“Yeah, and don’t you forget that, you jackass. Now unbuckle so I can jerk you off.”

Drifter grimaced, but with a grunt, he fought with his belt. 

Cayde crouched forward and helped yank at his armor.

He didn’t really need to do this, and Drifter knew it, too. But, annoyed as Cayde may be with him, he was still wasn’t an asshole, and getting him off was the least he could do. Or something. Maybe Cayde was still kinda horny, though.

Drifter breathed out a silent groan as Cayde snaked his fingers between his layers of clothes to get at his dick. His jaw tightened. 

Cayde was ginger about his touch. He paused with his hand wrapped around him.

“I, uh,” Drifter started.

“You’re good,” Cayde assured. He gave a swift jerk of his hand that had Drifter gasping. “Just this?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Mmkay.” Cayde took it easy. He’d been with trans men before of many stages; this wasn’t new to him. He rubbed his thumb at the base of his cock and Drifter nearly writhed. 

“Fuckin’, shit, Cayde,” Drifter groaned. His fingers scrabbled to grasp his cloak, probably just to ground him a little as he jerked into him. 

“Thought you might like that,” Cayde said, smug. He stroked over the ancient faded scars. “You were getting off from my cock down your throat, huh?”

“Shut up,” Drifter tried to say.

Cayde pressed his mouth into Drifter’s throat, biting carefully at him. “And from me pulling your hair. Kinky bastard, betcha got loads more, don’t you? Wonder if I can guess ‘em.”

Drifter bucked into his hand and cursed.

“Come on,” Cayde whispered. He rubbed hard at the base of his cock, the swollen bundle of nerves. “Do it, come, you can come.”

Drifter’s fingers went clawed and his back arched. Cayde rubbed at him gingerly as Drifter came, his cock twitching. 

Drifter slumped and panted for breath. 

Cayde let go as his cock softened. 

They sat silent for a few long moments. 

Drifter fixed his pants and licked his lips. “Uh.”

“Sky’s sake, what?” 

Drifter curled his lip in annoyance. “I don’t know! What do you want me to say? Thanks for the handjob? You’re welcome for sucking you off?”

Cayde huffed. “I still don’t like you.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

Cayde hesitated.

Drifter sighed and shifted.

“We should, uh. Get going soon,” Cayde said.

“Yeah. Probably a good idea.” Drifter drummed his fingers on his thigh. 

Cayde pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand. 

Drifter hesitated before grabbing his wrist and letting him haul him upright. 

They moved for the door. 

Carefully, quietly, they slipped back out, weapons at the ready.

Halfway down the hall Cayde felt a hand slide under his cloak and bit down a surprised yelp as Drifter grabbed his ass. He glared daggers as Drifter smirked smug and strode ahead.

Cayde decided he was going to absolutely destroy that man the second he got the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
